Shining heart
by mininami28
Summary: What happens when Eragon is transported to another world? Who is the girl who helped him? An ally? An enemy? Will he be able to find a way back to Alagaesia? Will Galbatorix be finally defeated? (Ok I know I'm horrible at summaries but please read! 3 )
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys! So this is my first fanfiction so please review and tell me your opinion. I honestly don't know where this is leading me maybe you'll have some ideas. Constructive criticiszm is welcomed!_

**_Eragon was wandering in the forest lost in thoughts. It has been more than a week since his arrival to Ellesmera, since the beginning of his training with Oromis and Glaedr. He was thinking about what Vanir told him, doubting himself, Saphira trying to comfort him. Eragon finally raised his head realizing that he was lost. _**

**_"Don't worry little one we can always fly back to Ellesmera" reassured him the dragon._**

**_Eragon smiled at his dragon and was about to climb to the saddle when a huge explosion tossed him aside. He fell on a sharp rock. Eragon felt a sharp pain in his left arm but he didn't even have time to see how bad the injury was; he felt another greater pain from the wound in his back, Durza's curse. The colors slowly began to fade, everything turned black. He lost consciousness feeling like if he was falling somewhere. The last thing he heard was Saphira in his mind shouting "ERAGON!" _**

It kept snowing and snowing. White beautiful swirling snowflakes. Turning and turning in the wind. Alice liked the snow. It was always so pure and clean, so beautiful. It snowed almost every day in where she lived. The wind was hard, blowing the snowflakes into her face, slowing her pace. She kept going, knowing that she was only ten minutes away from her house. Soon she saw it, surrounded by snow. Reaching the porch Alice turned around. Her footsteps were still visible but she knew that they would disappear under the snow after less than an hour. The storm would calm after a few hours then she would have to clean the porch from the new fallen snow. She caught the glimpse of blue and yellow striped light coming from one of the windows. Sighing she opened the door.

Cold air blew into the house and Alice quickly shut the door. She took her boots and coat off as well as her hat, gloves and scarf and put them on a hook near the door to dry. She took the big basket she carrying to the kitchen and went to the room from the windows of which was coming the light. She knocked the heavy wooden door. Not hearing any answer Alice knocked again.

''A few minutes more!'' said a deep voice. ''You can come in now!''

Opening the door she saw a short old man with grey hair laying on the floor looking at a black shiny panel across the room. He kept turning on and of two flash light one blue another yellow. Alice closed the door behind her and waited patiently for the old man to finish, she knew that he didn't like being distracted during his experiments. After turning off both the lights he wrote something down on the notebook near, him read it a few times then seeming satisfied turned to face Alice.

''I told you to make a few pauses between your experiments,'' she said reproachfully ''It's bad for your health. You said that you'll rest after your morning experiment''.

''I did,'' objected the old man,'' enough time to read through my old notes then I came across this old experiment and wanted to affirm the side effects once more and after that you know...''He smiled guiltily to the young girl.

Alice sighed. Her grandfather Mark Kashtanov always kept doing those strange experiments, redoing them, affirming the results then deciding that it wasn't enough and adding a few more details which led to another series of experiments. She looked at her grandpa and smiled.

''You must be tired. Come I'll make you some tea.'' Alice helped her grandpa up and they went to the cozy living room. Her grandfather sat in the soft armchair in front of the fireplace a book in hand. This was his favorite place to sit. Alice remembered how when she was little she sat on the floor near the armchair listening to her grandpa tell her stories or read her a book. She would usually fall asleep leaning on the armchair and wake up in her bed the next morning. Smiling at those memories she went to the kitchen. She put some water to boil and while it was boiling began to cut the vegetables for the soup. Alice took out the already cut chicken from the fridge and added it to the pot to cook. The teapot began to whistle. She poured some tea to a dark grey mug and took it to her grandfather, sitting on the floor near him. Alice pulled her knees to her chest, putting her arms around them, and then rested her head on her folded arms looking at the fire. Kashtanov sipping his tea looked at his granddaughter. _''She has grown into a beautiful young woman''_ thought he. Alice was still sitting in front of the fire, lost in her thoughts, her long wavy copper hair falling over her shoulders. Feeling that she was being watched she turned to her grandpa, a questioning look on her face. One of her most beautiful features were her eyes: they changed color depending on the lightning and maybe her mood. They changed shades from soft chocolate brown to dark almost black brown. Meeting her questioning look the old man just shook his head smiling.

''I think the soup is finished cooking. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes.'' She said standing up.

After dinner Kashtanov went to bed. Alice quickly finished washing the dishes and went upstairs to her room. The windows of her room had a view on the forest. The house was situated just at the border of the forest. It had two floors; the kitchen, living room, library and Kashtanov's office/study/experiment room were on the ground floor. The bedrooms and bathrooms on the first floor. There were more bedrooms on the second floor than needed for two people so Alice usually kept the doors of unused rooms closed and went there only to clean them once every week.

Passing one of those rooms she heard a faint sound. Alice stopped to listen. Again the same sound, a faint BAM. _''Maybe something fell from the shelves''_she thought. _''But this rooms is empty! There shouldn't be anything in there.''_

Alice hurried to her room. She opened the drawer and took the key. Returning to the door she unlocked it and went in. It was already 11pm so no lights were coming from the windows. Alice closed the door behind her and was holding out her hand to turn the lights on when BAM! The explosion pushed her away; she hurt her back to the closed door. There was bluing smoke from the explosion, it made her eyes water and her throat began itching. Alice began coughing. The smoke slowly cleared.

She discerned a black shadow lying on the floor in front of her. The shadow slowly moved something that seemed like an arm and began coughing. Alice hurried to the shadow. The smoke finally cleared and she saw lying on the floor a young man; face covered with dirt and blood, dressed in ripped bloody clothes. His whole left arm from the shoulder to the wrist was covered with blood. He was now unconscious. Alice looked up; the room was in perfect state exactly like she left it yesterday after she finished cleaning; there was no trace of smoke left. The only thing that didn't fit in was the young man covered in blood lying on the floor. She needed to help him. Alice dragged him to the bed and with huge efforts laid him down on it. She run down to the kitchen, took the emergency kit, a bottle of water and tissues then run back up. At the top of the stairs her grandpa was standing worried.

''Alice? What was that explosion? Are you alright? Where are running to?''

''There is a stranger covered in blood. He appeared after the explosion. I need to help him''

Mark followed his granddaughter to the guestroom where was lying the stranger.

Eragon awakened in an unknown room. He felt dizzy and there was a dull pain in his left arm. He turned his head to look at it: his arm was bandaged with clean white tissues from his shoulder to his wrist. He tried to lift it; a wave of pain hit him. Eragon winced at the pain and closed his eyes breathing deeply.

''Ah, you are awake!''

Eragon opened his eyes to the melodic feminine voice. He saw a young girl about his age, maybe a year or two younger, smiling at him.

''Where am I? What happened? Who are you?''

''One question at a time'' she said still smiling. ''My name is Alice. You are now at my house. I don't know how you came here nor why. You just appeared after an explosion in this same room two days ago.''

''Two days? I've been unconscious for two days?''

''Yes. ''

Eragon sighed covering his eyes with his uninjured arm. ''Where is Saphira?'' he asked suddenly.

''You were alone when you appeared'' replied the girl confused.

Panic rose in Eragon's mind. Where was Saphira? Why wasn't she there? He reached his mind out trying to find Sapphira. To his relief he felt her nearby.

**''I'm hear little one, don't worry.''**

**''Where are you Saphira?''**

**''I am in the forest near the house. The house was too small for me to enter without causing destruction so I waited here. The girl doesn't know about me, I didn't want to frighten her.''**

**'' Where are we? In the Spine?''**

**''I don't think Eragon; this place doesn't smell like the Spine. But I can't be sure.''**

**"What about the girl? Can we trust her? Why would she help a stranger who appeared out of nowhere in her house?"**

**"That's a question you should ask her, little one."**

Eragon opened his eyes, he closed them while talking to Saphira, and met the worried gaze of Alice.

"Are you feeling dizzy? Or is it a headache?" she asked.

"I am alright."

She nodded understanding that he didn't want to talk then pointed to a pile of clothes.

"Your clothes were all ripped and covered in blood it will take a little more time to mend them. Those are my grandfather's clothes; he's quite short, I'm not sure if those will fit you. Please bear with them while I mend yours.''

"Thank you."

"If you need anything just call me" she said closing the door behind her as she was walking out of the room.

Eragon closed his eyes leaning to the back of his bed.

**"What did I get into?!"**

_So what do you think?Please forgive me the grammar faults_**:)** _Oh and I don't really like the name of the story so if you have any ideas PM me. Thanks again for taking the time to read this! Review if you liked :))_


	2. Chapter 2

**_So here is chapter 2! Hope you like it! I would also like to thank PrinceXylux and Jjidizzle122 or making my day by reviewing and folowing this story! Thank you guys you're amazing!_**

Eragon examined the room. He saw a door near the closet which he didn't notice first. ''It probably is leading to the bathroom'' thought he opening the door.

His mouth opened from surprise: the room was completely alien like to him. There was a tall glass box in one corner, the glass was patterned so that you couldn't see what was behind those glass walls, near it were fixed to the wall a few long tubes with white towels on them. In another corner was something that looked like a huge strange-formed white vase **_(Yes that's supposed to be the toiletJ)_**. He also saw a big large white bucket with a metallic tube, on top of it, on the wall, was a big mirror. Eragon approached the bucket. The metallic tube had something like a cover the exact same material. Eragon pushed the cover up and then water began flowing from the tube. He pushed the cover down and the water stopped flowing.

**"What kind of magic is that?! Even the elves cannot make water flow from metal!"**

Taking a mental note to protect his mind around the inhabitants of the house Eragon washed himself with the water from the tube. While washing he noticed that the more he turned the tube's cover left the more the water was hot, the complete reverse happened when he turned the cover right.

After drying his face with a towel Eragon went to the bedroom and began examining the pile of clothes. He finally found a pair of grey trousers which weren't short and a white shirt. Unfortunately the shirt's sleeves were short; they stood a few inches above his wrists so Eragon folded them till his elbows.

**"Satisfied with your appearance?"** snorted Saphira.

**"Yes, though this clothes are unusual" **answered Eragon. **"Do you think I should wait here or I'm allowed to exit this room?"**

**"I don't think you are confined to this room. The girl didn't lock the door when she left."**

**"So I'm going to take a look" **said Eragon opening the door.

The door was opening to a long corridor at the end of which was a staircase. Eragon went downstairs.

The staircase ended in a hallway on each wall of which were doubledoors. The doors leading to one room were open and Eragon decided to enter. It was a cozy living room with a fireplace in front of which stood 2 armchairs, a little further away were a sofa other armchairs. They were in front of a strange wide grey box with a black panel. He saw a door near it. In another corner were a dining table and chairs. The floor was covered with soft carpets.

Eragon turned hearing footsteps behind him. The girl was there, she entered from the other door, putting plates, forks, knives and glasses on the table.

"You must be hungry" she said seeing him "the dinner will be ready in a few minutes"

"Can I help you with something?"

"Oh no, there isn't much to do. Could you please just call my grandfather for dinner? He is in the first room left the staircase."

The door of the first room left the staircase was closed so Eragon knocked. There was no answer. He turned the handle, the door wasn't locked. Eragon was blinded by the lights coming from the room. When he began to clearly distinguish things again he saw a short man standing on a chair with a black ribbon in his hands. He turned to face Eragon with a questioning look.

"Uh, sir, the dinner is ready" mumbled Eragon confused by the pose of the man and the lightings of the room.

"Ah so you awakened" he said smiling a warm friendly smile. "Fine I'm coming. I finished with today's experiments already so I forgive you your interruption but remember the next time don't enter until I tell you to.

"Why?" asked Eragon curious.

"It could be dangerous but most importantly it could ruin my experiment!" replied the short man with a comic expression on his face.

They entered the living room. There on the table were already standing a tureen with chicken soup and in another dish was fresh lettuce salad. Alice entered after them from the door which Eragon guessed was leading to the kitchen, with a pitcher of water.

After they finished the soup and the salad Alice went to the kitchen and returned with another plate.

On the plate were strange pastries: long, covered with a brown liquid.

"Éclairs" said Alice seeing his confused look. "You never had éclairs?"

Eragon cautiously took a bite.

"So?" asked Alice grinning.

"Never had something so good in my life! But what's that brown toping?"

"You also never had chocolate?!"

By the look on her face she seemed genuinely surprised.

"Where I am from there is no such things like cho-colate" he said pronouncing difficulty the unknown word. "And no éclairs."

"Where are you from?" asked the old man.

"I…"

The old man sighed. "We mean you no harm. But you must accept that we have a few questions for you who appeared out of nowhere."

"I will answer the questions I can but only if you answer my questions in return" replied Eragon.

The old man smiled replying "Of course. First of all what's your name?"

"My name is Eragon also known as Argetlam or Shadeslayer. What about you?"

"Mark Kashtanov and this is my granddaughter Alice. How did you appear in our house?"

"I would also like to know that. But where am I? This place is strange. I have never seen rooms like this nor things like this box" he said pointing to the TV, " nor like your bathrooms or your food. Just where am I?"

Alice looked confused. "What do you mean? Those are totally common things. "

"Believe me I am as confused as you" said Eragon facing her. "Could you possibly have an explanation to all of this sir Mark?"

"I-" said Kashtanov reflectively. "I think I have a theory. Alice do you remember my spring experiments?"

"The ones you refused to talk to me about?"

"Yes. I didn't tell you about them because they were too dangerous to tell anyone." He said sadly.

"What were they about?" Eragon was waiting impatiently for the man to respond his question.

Mark Kashtanov took of his glasses, rubbed his eyes then answered sighing.

"Portals."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you guy for reviewing and following this story! You literally ake my day everytime I see that someone did that! So here is chapter three! Please review and tell me if you like my characters or not. Hope you like it! XOXO Mini. :)**_

"What are portals?" asked Eragon.

"Gates between worlds. During my experiments I made a portal to another dimension, probably yours, but it was only big enough for me to see a glimpse of your world and the portal opened only for a few seconds. The only thing I could see were really tall men-like beings only they had horns."

"Urgals!"

"Oh so that's what they are called! Fantastic creatures! On the ugly side though, but all this strength! They were so tall! And you know…"

"Grandpa!" interrupted Alice "You were talking about portals!"

"Ah sorry, sorry. I tend to get overexcited." Mark smiled apologetically to Eragon. "Anyways what I was saying? Ah yes, portals! I spent 2 years to study portals and try to figure out how to open one. Finally my efforts were paid off and I was able the little portal I said about. Only after seeing those creatures, Urgals, I understood that portals were dangerous. What if the government learns about my experiments? What if someone decides to invade your world? Or in the reverse case, what if someone from your world wants to start a war? I had these thoughts when I started my experiments but I was so immersed in my studies that I didn't think of that too much." The old man shook his head. His eyes were filled with sadness." I was wrong and thirsty for knowledge, for that I apologies before you Eragon Shadeslayer. After I opened that portal and realized how dangerous it was I decided to burn all the documents I had about portals. But when I was checking through one I realized: this experiment just like millions of other experiments in the world could have a side effect. I kept thinking about the side effect that my experiment could have but I never came to know. And now I think that the side effect was the reason why you were caught in an explosion which opened a portal which in turn transported you to our world. But that is a hypothesis though. It may and may not be true."

Eragon was silent. He had a lot to think about. Portals? Another world? If there was this one maybe there are many other mores. His head was filled with questions, he didn't know which one to ask, what to ask first. Eragon put his head on his arms struggling to fight the headache which was coming with the questions.

**"Saphira! What do you think about that? What do we do? Will we even be able to get back?! The others: Oromis, Glaedr, Arya, and Orik – they must have noticed our absence! If we are not in Alagaesia who will help the varden? Who will defeat Galbatorix? What should we do Saphira, what should we do?!" **

**"Calm down Eragon. We will find a way. We are not a Rider and a dragon for nothing. We will defeat Galbatorix and nothing will stop us!" **Saphira's voice sounded in his head. Her voice was filled with anger against Galbatorix and sorrow for her dead dragon comrades. She continued in a softer tone. **"If that old man could open a portal once to Alagaesia he can open another one! Especially since it his fault that we are here! Tell him that he must open another portal and big enough for me to get in." **

**"But they still don't know about your presence. If I tell him that we will have to tell the about you and then they will want explanations."**

**"They don't seem like bad people. Would other two-legs heal you and take care of you if they meant you or us any harm?"**

**"No I don't think so" **agreed Eragon. **"Well then I will tell them. And I'm pretty sure they will want to see you in person"** he smiled. Saphira groaned something as an answer.

Eragon raised his head and saw the old scholar staring at him. There wasn't anything on the table which meant that Alice went to the kitchen while he was talking to Saphira.

**_"Oh shit I forgot about him being here" _**he thought. **_"He probably is wondering why I'm smiling to myself."_**

"Sir tell me, could you open another portal to send us back?" asked Eragon.

"Well technically I could but… Wait a minute us? You were alone!"

"That's a long story to tell" sighed Eragon.

Alice entered the room a tray with three cups in her hands.

"Well we have enough time for us to listen and you to tell" she said giving him one of the cups. Eragon looked down; the cup was filled with a hot brown liquid. The sent was fabulous. "Hot chocolate" said Alice catching his once again confused look. "You will be more comfortable here" continued the girl leading him to the armchair near the fireplace.

Mark Kashtanov sat in the other armchair, a cup in hand. Alice sat on the floor, her back leaning against her grandfather's armchair, also with a cup.

"No don't worry I like sitting on the floor" she said slightly smiling seeing that Eragon was standing up to let her sit in his place.

Eragon took a deep breath. And then he told them everything. He actually didn't intend to, he only thought of telling them about Saphira and why they had to go back so soon to their land. But seeing their attentive looks, seeing them listen carefully and feeling the smell of the hot chocolate Eragon felt comfortable, at home. He hadn't felt like this for so long, ever since he left Carvahall. He told them everything: how he found Saphira's egg in the Spine, how he left with Brom, about the Varden, the dwarves, the elves. Though he didn't mention Oromis and Glaedr, just telling instead that he had good teachers. Ending with Saphira's idea on how to go back Eragon fell silent watching the hosts' reaction. Mark Kashtanov seemed lost in thought but not really surprised, considering the fact that he already knew about Alagaesia. Eragon looked at Alice curious about her reaction. She was sitting still watching her cup, not moving. Eragon finally could examine her; he didn't have a chance earlier caught in surprise, worry and confusion. Her head was down; long light copper locks were covering her face. The light from the fire reflected on her hair, making it shine.

"Your dragon…" Eragon winced startled by her voice. "What color is it?" she asked still looking down.

"Saphira's scales and eyes are the color of sapphires, an intense blue that refracts the light. Her talons and spikes on her neck, back and tail are bone-white" he replied smiling at the thought of his dragon.

"She must be really beautiful" Alice said with admiration finally raising her head.

The young Rider felt his heart beating faster. She was really beautiful. Her skin was clear and white, the skin of someone used to live surrounded by snow. She had long lashes covering soft brown eyes. The girl had on a dark purple skirt that went to her knees and a beige blouse. It was so different from the clothes he was used to. Everything in this world was so strange!

"Y-Yes she indeed is beautiful" he finally answered sitting back in the armchair. Eragon closed his eyes inhaling and exhaling slowly to make his heart stop racing so fast. **_"What's wrong with me?!" _**he thought.

"Are you alright?" he heard Alice ask.

**_"Oh great she noticed" _**thought the young man. "No, I'm just a little bit tired. It's nothing. But I didn't hear your story. How come you two are living in the middle of nowhere in the snow?"

Kashtanov was the one to reply: "Well I needed a safe place to do my experiments. And the farther from any town or village is better and safer for the villagers. So I found this place and began to live here. How many years have I been living here already? Eight? Ten? Well then after a few years my sweet granddaughter moved here to keep that old man company and we have been living together since then. It has been already two years I think. Oh and we both love the snow so it isn't a problem."

"I see" nodded Eragon.

"Alright then, I think we are all tired so let's go to bed. And I have to get up early to begin working on your portal. Ah that will be exciting!"

"So you are going to help us?" asked Eragon filled with hope.

"Of course I will try my best! But don't get your hopes u to early! Even though I am a talented scientist I am no magician! It will take at least five days to open a portal the size you want. Good that I didn't burn all those documents yet. Well goodnight youth!" cheerfully said Mark Kashtanov leaving the room.

Alice left to the kitchen with the cups and Eragon, curious followed her there. He stood at the door open mouthed: the kitchen was even more alien like than the bathroom! There were lots of metallic and glass boxes in black and white. Alice went to the bucket thing similar to the one in the bathroom and pushed the cover.

"What's that?" asked Eragon after she finished washing and drying the cups.

"Oh that? We call it a sink." She laughed seeing his face. "This is a microwave, this is an oven and this is a fridge. You can heat up food in the microwave, bake food in the oven and keep food cool or frozen in the fridge and freezer" she said showing him the two black and the white metallic boxes.

"Wow" was all he could say. Alice laughed again.

"By what you told us about your homeland it seems pretty medieval."

"Medieval?"

"Middle aged era. In our world also were times when we had kings and nobles and peasants. But there never were dragons nor elves and dwarves."

Eragon looked around the kitchen once more. "Maybe you could teach me how to use this mi-cro-wave someday."

"Sure" responded the girl. "But it's late we should go sleeping."

Eragon nodded following her out of the kitchen. As they reached the door of his room he stopped and turned to face Alice.

"I didn't thank you for taking care of me while I was unconscious, so thank you."

"Well I couldn't let you lying on the floor injured, could I?" she smiled. "Goodnight Eragon."

"Goodnight Alice."

When he was about to close the door Eragon heard the girl murmuring softly: _"Thank you for telling us your story."_


	4. Chapter 4

Eragon was woken up the next morning by a sharp pain in his arm. The bandages were starting to cover in blood. **_"Oh great. Can't just things go right at least once?!"_**

He quickly dressed trying not to touch is left arm and went downstairs to the kitchen. Alice was there preparing breakfast. Seeing him she raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"You're up early" she said.

"Well you're earlier" he grumbled. "Do you have any bandages? My arm's bleeding again."

The girl went to cupboard and took out bandages and a little dark brown bottle. Eragon held his left hand for her to give him the bandages but the young girl just began to untie the wraps around his arm.

"I can do it myself you know."

Alice didn't answer and took off the last bandage. The wound wasn't deep but it kept bleeding. He shivered as something cold touched his skin. Alice was cleaning the wound with a cotton ball which she previously soaked in cold water.

Her hair was tied in a low ponytail, a few rebelling curls were falling on either side of her face. She was close enough for him to smell the almost imperceptible sweet sent coming from her. The scent was calming. But no matter how much he tried he couldn't determine what scent it was.

"It' going to hurt" she said soaking another cotton ball in the brownish liquid from the bottle.

It did hurt but not as much as he thought. She rolled the cotton ball on his arm so that the wound was covered by a thin layer of the brown medicine, then she tied new bandages.

"Thanks" muttered Eragon.

"Not at all" she replied smiling. "What do you want for breakfast?"

Eragon smiled. "Chocolate"

After eating Alice began to show him how to use all the technology in the kitchen. His constant confused and amazed look made her laugh every time. They spent the day like that, slowly warming up to each other. In the evening Eragon asked the young girl if she would like to meet Saphira. By the way her eyes lit up he saw that she would be more than happy.

"That would be great!"

_Ok I know this chapter is soooo fillerish and short but please bear with me! The next chapter will be the meeting of Alice and Saphira! WOOOOHOOOO! And please tell me what you don't like about the story or the writing(especially the writing!). I would really like to improve so please help me ^_^ Thanks for taking the time to read this! LOVE YOU ALL xoxo :)) _


End file.
